


careful

by xx_anklebiters_xx



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx
Summary: hayley's feelings may require for her to be careful.
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Comments: 44
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"So what makes you the perfect candidate for this position?" the woman, Jana, asks.

Hayley's brain scrambles.  _ I need money, I like kids enough to do it, I don't know?  _ She thinks to herself. "I have the time to be fully dedicated to your children and I have a degree in early childhood development."

"Mhm," the woman hums, looking down at Hayley's resume with.. abhorrence? "Yet you've never nannied before."

Hayley clears her throat and says softly, "Well, that's true, but I don't necessarily think that should uh... count me out, so to say."

"And I should continue to consider someone as inexperienced as you just because you asked me to... why?" She looks bored with Hayley. Her husband, Justin, seems to have no comment.

The blonde woman's eyes shift around nervously. There's nothing to help her appease this cold woman. Hayley gets an idea. "I noticed you were looking for a day nanny and a night nanny. I'll do both for the salary of just one. Let me hang out with your girls for... an hour, and maybe I  _ will  _ be the fit you're looking for."

Jana looks at Justin. For the first time in the interview, he looks as if he has heard a good idea. So, they exchange a few conversation-like glances before turning back to Hayley. "Okay," the woman agrees, "That's a fair deal, but it doesn't mean we're saying yes."

An hour later, Hayley sits with her eyes diverted as her potential future bosses discuss quietly just the next room over. Anxiously, she taps her knee with her fingers, and right smack in the middle of her square breathing exercise she hears a shout.

"But I  _ like  _ her! I don't  _ want  _ a different nanny!"

Hayley can tell the younger girl of the pair, Ella, is arguing the best a six-year-old could, in her favor. That, she appreciates.

The couple asks their eldest daughter, Nora, her opinion on Hayley. Nora's response is rendered inaudible to the young woman, but she hears the sound of a small clap and footsteps running out toward her.

"You get to stay!" Ella squeals, jumping up and down. As she claps repeatedly, it occurs to Hayley that perhaps Nora has agreed with her and Ella had clapped excitedly just seconds before in the other room.

"Alright, get on somewhere," Jana tells her, giving her a gentle push toward the doorway. "Mommy needs to talk to her."

The girls leave the room and Justin and Jana sit across from Hayley once again. She watches as Jana inhales and exhales as if her patience has been tested.

"So, Hayley, here's the thing: we wanted someone to get things ready for the kids during the day, pick them up from school, and run all the duties before dinner. And the reason we wanted a night nanny was because we needed someone to get them ready for bed and pack their lunches and bags and all of that," Justin explains.

"Okay, that's nothing too bad," Hayley shrugs.

"Well, if you're to be doing both of those jobs, we have to ask: are you open to becoming a live-in nanny? We just feel it'd be easier." Jana taps a thick folder that sits in her lap.

"Um," Hayley thinks, "I'm not opposed to it, no."

"Good," she replies. "Now, I have this booklet for you and it explains the rules, procedures, and expectations. We'll get all of your information and payroll processed over this week. And since the girls are on spring break, we'll be on vacation. We'll let you know when you can move in and start."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, you're all settled," Jana decides, looking around Hayley's freshly unpacked room. It was still a bit of a mess, but that mattered very little to Jana. "You'll start tomorrow. Take the kids to school, pick them up; deal with them. Justin and I are leaving now. You know, for his conference."

Hayley nods. "The conference, right. And what about bedtime tonight? Do they have separate times?"

"Just make sure they're both in bed by 9. Ella will appreciate the extra half hour. We're about to tell them bye, so please come get Ella because she's going to cry." Jana's deadpan almost concerns Hayley.

Jana was correct, Ella does cry. In fact, she cries so much that she falls asleep before her bedtime anyway. That leaves Hayley in the company of Nora alone.

"So," Nora asks, "Do you hate us yet?"

Hayley's eyes go wide for a second. "Why would I hate you?" she questions.

"Well, one of our nannies quit because she thinks my mom is absent and overly-specific. Do you?" And the kid looks genuinely curious. Hayley feels obligated to answer honestly.

"I feel like your mom has a lot of rules, yes. I wouldn't call her absent, she just seems very busy, you know?" And then she thinks for a moment and asks, "How many nannies have you had, exactly?"

She leans back against the couch and thinks for a minute. "Well,  _ my  _ first nanny stayed until a little before Ella was born. Maybe like when I was three and then she retired. And then we had another one and she hadn't taken care of a baby before and Mommy said she was incompetent so she fired her. And then the next one quit as I said. And then we had one for a while, but she got married and they moved so then we got another one and I didn't like her so we fired her. And then we had one who was good but then Ella broke her arm because she wasn't paying attention. And then the one right before you? Well, Mommy said she's a whore and I don't know what happened."

"Well, let's not call people whores, alright?" Hayley tells her. "But you've had seven nannies before me? So like one for every year of your life."

"I'm 10," Nora corrects.

"That's what I said," Hayley jokes. Nora gives her a look. "I'm  _ kidding _ . Gosh, kid."

"Hey, don't forget that breakfast starts at 6:30, alright? We've gotta be at school at 7:30 so make sure you're  _ on time _ ." She tells Hayley on her way to bed.

"Chill out, Nor, I read the handbook, I get it."

And in the morning, when Hayley enters the kitchen, the girls are dressed and eating breakfast. Ella's face is red and she looks miserable. Hayley smiles at both of them.

Nora doesn't hesitate to comment, "You're late."

"Well, yes, but it's only been five-"

"No buts," Nora interrupts. "Look at Ella. I had to brush her hair because of you and all she did was cry. Breakfast  _ starts _ at 6:30, which means you're up no later than 6:10 to help Ella."

Hayley sighs. "Got it. I'm sorry, Ella."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, cutie! How was your day?" Hayley asks Ella when she skips out of her school toward her.

"Fun! I got you a banana," she says with a grin.

Hayley laughs and says, "Well thank you! I love bananas, I suppose. Where's Nora?"

"Oh," Ella says, kicking the ground. "She got in trouble, she's inside."

Hayley pulls Ella into the school and immediately asks her to find Nora. They get to an office where Nora sits in a chair, her head rolled back.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hayley questions.

"Who are you?" A woman asks.

"I'm her nanny."

Nora huffs out an, "I  _ told  _ you we got a new nanny!"

"Nora didn't have her dance bag today, would you care to explain?" And Hayley recognizes that the woman's tone is far less than amicable.

"I didn't know she didn't have her dance bag? I just assumed it was here or something." She explains.

"Oh my  _ God _ ," Nora groans, "I've already  _ told  _ you! I left it at my uncle's house!"

"You see, Nora tried to play this trick earlier today and then claimed she didn't know your number. I don't believe her one bit," the woman presses.

Hayley rolls her eyes. "Nora, stand up," she commands. When Nora does, she says, "Don't call Nora a liar when your points are baseless. She doesn't have the dance bag and for that, she deserves whatever the consequences are in class, but do  _ not  _ hold her after school hours because you don't have your facts straight."

Hayley promptly exits the room, the two young girls in tow. Low and behold, down the hall, a curly-headed man is raging in the front office of the school.

"What do you  _ mean _ they've already been picked up?" He shouts. "Who the hell took my nieces?"

"Uncle Taylor!" Ella shouts and begins to full sprint down the hall at him. He sighs in what looks like relief and scoops her up.

"Kid, I was about to turn this school upside down! Where were you?" he asks her. She plays with his curls.

"I was with Hayley!" she tells him. "See? She's coming with Nora."

Nora trudges down the hallway. "You have my dance bag."

"That I do! I brought it for you," he informs. "And Hayley! You're the new nanny. I didn't know you were starting today, I thought I was getting the girls."

Hayley smiles, a little intimidated by him addressing her so freely. "Yeah, that's me. I'm glad you're here, actually. Nora was just in trouble over that bag."

"Really? Well, I'm sor-"

"Uncle Taylor, will you come hang out?" Ella interrupts.

"Ella, please don't interrupt me while I'm speaking," he says softly. "However, if Hayley would be okay with me coming over, I gladly will."

Hayley's eyes widen and she sputters, "Well, I mean.. I- uh... it's not really... up to me?"

The man laughs a little too hard. "It's not?" he asks. Hayley shakes her head rapidly. "Huh. I thought your handbook said you were in charge of the well-being and care of the children and my brother and sister-in-law are out of town so  _ really _ , it's entirely up to you." He promptly spins on his heel, carrying Ella out of the building. Hayley and Nora quickly follow.

"See you there, Nanny," he calls out as he walks to his car with Ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley can't help but roll her eyes when Taylor says, "Hey, Nanny, here's Nora's dance bag."

She takes the bag and hands it off to Nora and the four enter the all too large house. Nora opts to drop it by the door.

"How are you guys liking Nanny, huh?" he asks them when Hayley goes to the kitchen to get them both a snack.

"Well, she's a lot better than the last whore," Nora comments.

Hayley quickly stalks back to the family room to correct her, but when she gets there, she hears Taylor say, "Nora, you can't say things like that. It's not nice to say that about another woman no matter how much you don't like her. It's derogatory and wrong and I don't care if your mom says it: you don't. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she sighs. Hayley smiles and Taylor looks up and casts a wink in her direction. She quickly goes back to the kitchen.

"Okay," she says when she exits the kitchen with vegetables and ranch. "Snack and then homework." She then waves the banana Ella gave her in the air and mouths, "yum!"

And when the girls go to do their homework in their little double office that shocks Hayley, she sits on the couch, turns to Taylor, and says, "Still hangin'?"

"Still hangin'," he nods. "You like them? The girls?"

Hayley hums with a nod. "Nora's got a bit of bite, though. She got after me for showing up to breakfast five minutes late."

He laughs. "Ella's hair? Yeah. Nora's a little like her mom in the sense that she's very particular."

"Yeah," Hayley says. She stops and thinks for a moment and decides that maybe it wouldn't be too risky to pick Taylor's brain. "Could I ask you a little about their last nanny? The one that Nora keeps calling-"

"A whore? Yes, you can. There's a small story to that. Basically, she came onto my brother and he fired her on the spot. Like...  _ really  _ came onto him, if you know what I mean." He looked at the floor and then said, "That's why you'll hardly ever speak to my brother."

"My handbook does say to go to Jana- uh... Mrs. York first," she mumbles.

"You can call her Jana, I don't care." He chuckles and then shakes his head. "You could call her just about anything for all I care."

Hayley's eyebrows furrow. "You don't like her?"

Taylor shrugs and it's quiet for a moment as he seems to think. He makes a little weighing gesture with his hands. "I like her enough. She's family, I love her. She gave me my beautiful nieces and they're the light of my life. Jana's just a piece of work who happens to have my brother by the balls. That and she thinks our money makes us better than others. You know, the money that she's owed in her prenup, of course."

"Huh," Hayley mumbles. "And you just don't agree with her, I guess?"

"Precisely."

They sit in silence for quite a while, Hayley unsure of how to continue and Taylor unsure of Hayley's mood. They don't even look at each other until Taylor snorts in response to Hayley asking, "Why haven't you used my name?"

"Why haven't you used mine?" he retorts.

Hayley's face falls confused. "Well, I don't know what to call you, exactly. Should I address you as Mr. York?"

"Around Jana? Definitely. Other than that, I don't mind anything, Nanny." He smirks when she rolls her eyes at him. "Hey, don't make me get you fired."

"Fair enough,  _ Mr. York _ ."

Her mockery is cut short, though, when Ella clambers down the stairs and only halfway so shouts, "I need helllllp!"

"I'm coming, hun'!" Hayley shouts back. She stands up and so does Taylor.

"I was just gonna head out, actually," he tells her. "Bye."

She laughs a little and says, "Okay, Mr. York. Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley stands in the doorway of the formal living room listening in on Ella practicing her piano one day. Nora had requested privacy as she danced in her private little studio. Hayley questioned why Nora had such a room if Ella didn’t to which she responded, “Because she sucks.”

And Hayley didn’t personally believe that Ella sucked, so she thought to listen in for herself. So there she stands, listening to faulty note after note. There is one particularly sour chord she hits that makes Hayley wince.

“Whatcha playin’ there?” she questions.

Ella’s little nose turns up and she says, “It’s  _ supposed _ to be Hallelujah.”

“Ah, I see,” Hayley murmurs. “Well, I use to play piano, so maybe I can help. Scooch over.”

Hayley stares at the music for a second and begins to play. About halfway through the song, she hears a slow clap from behind her. Already knowing the source, she sighs. “Why are you  _ always _ here?”

“Nanny, I’m impressed,” Taylor jests. “I didn’t know you played the piano.”

“Oh, shove it,” she grumbles. “I don’t play much anymore. But, Ella, can you try again?”

Ella shakes her tiny head and looks down at her feet. “It’s too hard, I can’t do it.”

“Well, kid, that can’t be true,” Taylor says softly. He moves closer to them and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe this song isn’t your jam. Let’ see what else you’ve got.”

The trio sifts through her sheet music and Hayley stops at one. “Dueling C’s, how ‘bout that,” she says.

She ends up reading the notes out for Ella who misses a few notes anyway and Hayley figures she’s just not very well acquainted with the keys yet. After all, she’s only been playing for a few months, so Hayley finds it ridiculous that she’s being forced to read sheet music all by herself anyway.

“Why can’t you play like… Mary Had a Little Lamb or something?” Taylor questions.

Ella shrugs. “Mommy said she wanted me to do somethin’ sophiscated instead of baby stuff.”

Taylor laughs a little. “Sophisticated, baby. But that’s dumb. I think we need to find things that work for you, not Mom.”

“Okay,” Hayley says, “Let’s get through this song one more time, and then we can go have some lunch. So play the note when I clap, okay? Because this whole rhythm thing isn’t working out.”

Taylor trails Hayley and Ella to Nora’s studio room. “Lunch?” she asks Hayley.

“Yeah, but we’re gonna go out and have a treat so pants, please.” The woman gestures to Nora’s leotard and tights. The little girl nods and heads across the hall and into the house’s elevator. “I still can’t believe that thing exists,” Hayley comments.

“Why? It’s a seven-bedroom house that has 8 leisure rooms, an office, and like 12 restrooms. I would even say 9 leisure rooms considering the fact that the library is two floors. This place is big, don’t you think? I know  _ I  _ hate taking the stairs here,” he laughs out.

“We don’t have 12 bathrooms, we have 10. But Grandma’s house is bigger,” Ella adds. “I have a bedroom and tea room there!”

“That’s true. Grandma and Grandpa have 16 bedrooms and much more lavish amenities, like the ballroom. The difference, Ella, is that your mom designed this house; Grandma didn’t.” He tells her. “That’s one thing that your mom does that I think is cool.”

Hayley stands in disbelief. “Sixteen bedrooms? What do they need  _ that _ for?”

“Well,” Taylor sighs, “My mom has this fantasy of having a bedroom for each of her grandchildren, and then Justin and I kept our old rooms because we all stay there for Christmas Eve. She’s a family woman. Before you ask, the other 11 bedrooms are for my future kids and guests.”

“Uh-huh,” Hayley says. “Your mom has high hopes if she thinks someone will marry  _ you _ .”

Taylor opens his mouth to speak, but the elevator dings and Nora pops out of it. “I’m back! So where are we going for lunch?”

“McDonald’s because you two had prosciutto and poached eggs on toast for breakfast. Y’all are weird,” she explains.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had McDonald’s before,” Ella tells her.

“That’s not true,” Taylor inputs. “I took you guys to one a few years ago and your mother almost had my head. I guess you were too little to remember.”

“Oh,” she said. “So it’s a secret?”

“Absolutely,” he tells her. “Because your mom couldn’t fire me as your uncle but she can definitely fire Hayley as your nanny.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley and the girls sit talking one night, all curled up in various positions on the floor in Ella’s room. Earlier in the evening, they’d been served dinner on the balcony where Hayley told the girls stories from her childhood. Then, they returned to their respective rooms and put pajamas on.

“So you just stopped playing the piano because you didn’t want to anymore?” Nora asks Hayley.

Hayley shakes her head. “It wasn’t that simple. I loved playing the piano, I just didn’t want the pressures of the recitals and competitions, you know? So I stopped taking lessons and practiced more privately. My parents didn’t mind me wanting to slow down.”

“Wow,” Ella replies. “I wish I could stop taking piano.”

“You don’t like it?” Nora questions. Ella shakes her head and shrugs.

“I’m not good,” she explains. “Plus, it’s hard. I don’t know how to do it.”

“But it’ll get easier,” Her big sister prods. “Dancing used to be hard for me. It’s still hard when I have to learn something new. But it’s fun.”

They chat on but are interrupted by the door opening. It had been cracked before, but low and behold stands Taylor York. He has two plates in his hand. “Dessert, anyone?”

“Yum!” Ella exclaims. “Hayley! Doesn’t he look beautiful?”

Taylor stares at Hayley with amusement. She stifles a giggle and says, “Actually, I think he looks quite gruesome.”

“I don’t know what that means,” she mumbles.

“That’s okay, kiddo,” he chuckles. “Anyway, I brought cake. I figured Hayley would kill me if I gave you each your own slice, so I brought you one to share. That, and I only have two hands.”He squats down and puts the plates down before dropping down on his bottom with a grunt. 

“Is it you getting old or can we blame it on the tux?” Hayley jokes.

“Let’s go with the restricting tux, please.” He then hands each of them a fork. “Your mom may get on my nerves, but she’s fantastic at picking out cakes.”

“Did you have cake, Uncle T?” Nora asks. He shook his head.

Hayley pushes her plate over toward him and sticks out her fork. “No,” he says. “That’s for you.”

“Maybe I don’t want it,” she teases. “I’m not entirely convinced that you didn’t lick it or something on the way up. You could be trying to kill me.”

Taylor laughs loudly. “Please, eating a piece of cake that I licked would be your peak. But fine, I’ll have some.” He takes the fork and has a bite and then attempts to shove a forkful at Hayley.

“Nope,” she tells him. She turns her face away and he starts to make airplane sounds. When she begins to laugh, he catches her off guard and shoves the cake into her mouth. She glares at him and shakes her head, amusement falling over her face. “It’s good.”

“I know!” Taylor says. “Maybe she’s not the worst.”

“You’re so rude,” Nora tells him.

He nods and then responds, “I assume your mother would agree.”

“Shouldn’t you get back to the party before they notice you’re missing?” Hayley wonders.

Taylor nods. “Good point, although I'm not the reason we had such a good first quarter, I _am_ the life of the party. And I successfully consumed half of your cake, so I’ll go.” And on his way out, Taylor chuckles as he hears Hayley pretend to gag over Ella asking if she has a crush on him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Nora, let’s go,” Hayley calls out as she brushes Ella’s hair into a neat half ponytail in the bathroom. “You’re gonna end up missing breakfast!”

As she starts to tie the bow around Ella’s little ponytail, Nora shuffles into the bathroom and starts to say, “Hayley, my stomach feels sorta-“ and then throws up all over herself and the floor right in front of her.

“Ew, Nora, you’re disgusting!” Ella screams and pulls herself away from Hayley and runs out of the bathroom and back into her own bedroom.

Hayley sets down Ella’s hairbrush and moves over to Nora. “It’s okay, honey. Just take off your clothes and get into the shower, okay? I’ll be  _ right _ back.”

“Okay,” she says.

Hayley guides Ella to the staircase that leads directly to the kitchen and sits her down at the table in their little breakfast nook. Their cook set down two plates and then a third.

“Nora’s not feeling well, so she won’t be down right now, can you set hers aside, please?” she asks politely. He nods and takes the plate back, flashing a smile at Hayley. “Thanks!”

She rushes Ella to eat faster so they can get to school. Before she goes, she talks into the little intercom to find Jocelyn and asks her to look after Nora for just a little bit.

“How come I still have to go to school?” Ella questions from the backseat.

“Well, you’re perfectly fine,” Hayley says. “If you throw up all over yourself at school, I’ll come to get you but don’t go getting any big ideas, kid.”

So when Hayley arrives back at home after dropping Ella off, she heads directly to Nora’s room where the little girl is laid out both dramatically and pathetically in her bed. She sits on the edge of it and strokes Nora’s rather sweaty forehead.

“Can Uncle Taylor come over?” the very sad sounding little girl asks.

Hayley shakes her head with a frown. “I really don’t think that it would be wise to invite him over while you’re sick. We don’t wanna get him sick, right?” Nora sighs and nods in agreement. “I mean, he’s literally always here anyway, so in the event that he shows up, I’ll leave that decision to him.” At Nora’s request, she lays with her until she falls asleep. Then, she figures it would be nice to find some use in her free time by getting to working on the girls’ schedules and outfits ready.

It seems like she isn’t alone for long before she hears, “Hi, Hayley!”

The tiny voice shocks her, yanking her out of a semi-conscious daze. She looked up from the calendar to see Ella standing before her, an embarrassed Taylor right behind her. The pair had snuck in through the kitchen door, unaware of Hayley working in the breakfast nook.

“Why are you here?” she asks plainly. She eyes Taylor viciously.

The little girl grins at her. “Oh, well Uncle T picked me up from school, and then we went to McDonald’s and then-”

“That’s enough,” Taylor says. He looks up toward Hayley. “I went to have lunch with the girls but when I found out that Nora was sick, I just pulled Ella out for the day.”

Hayley sets down her pen and clasps her hands in her lap. “And why did that seem like a good idea, exactly?” she questions.

“Well, Nora isn’t in school. Does Ella really  _ have _ to be?” he replies. She doesn’t answer. “Well, I made sure she got the rest of her work for the day.”

“Can I talk to you in the dining room for a second?” she asks politely. Taylor moves as slowly as possible over to the next room and Hayley takes this as an opportunity to take a deep breath. “You’re kidding me, right? Now she’s gonna think it’s okay to just not be in school.”

He rolls his eyes. “It was  _ one _ time, Nanny. She’s fine. Is she not allowed to have fun sometimes?”

“Absolutely! In her  _ free  _ time, Taylor!” she exclaims. “I will have you banned from picking them up, I mean it. Don’t do it again. And quit it with the McDonald’s now, that one’s hooked on it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles. “Can I at least go wake Nora up for a second?”

Hayley looks at him for a second, her lip caught between her teeth. Nora  _ did  _ ask to see him after all. So she says, “Yeah, go ahead.”


	8. Chapter 8

One morning, Hayley wakes up just a little earlier than normal and discovers the rain cast over the city. She takes this opportunity to run down to the kitchen and ask the cook for the kitchen for breakfast. “Take a break,” she tells him, “You deserve it.” Mr. and Mrs. York, being out of town for the weekend, would be none the wiser to the cook not actually cooking breakfast. Nor would they care, Hayley imagines. So she goes up to wake up the girls and invites them downstairs to make muffins with her. 

A sleepy Ella sits atop the counter, stirring batter for the muffins and Nora asks, “Can we stay in our pajamas today?”

“Of course!” Hayley tells her with a smile. She was doing her best to humanize the girls. “If that’s what you wanna do. I was thinking we could just watch movies today. How ‘bout it?”

Ella squeals and says, “We can use the movie theatre!”

Hayley’s eyebrows furrow and she looks over to Nora. “The movie theatre?”

Nora nodded. “The one downstairs. You didn’t know?”

“Well, no,” she laughs out. “I didn’t. I’ve been working here for a little over a month now and this is the first I’m hearing of it.”

Nora shrugs. “We don’t use it that often,” she informs her.

After having a few muffins and milk, all three girls make their way downstairs and to the movie theatre. Hayley looks around in awe at the room that had two rows of recliners and then two very large bean bags right in front of the seats. Towards the back of the room, she notices a small kitchenette and popcorn machine.

“I can set up a movie,” Nora offers. “What do you wanna watch?”

“I want popcorn!” Ella shouts. “Please, please, please?”

Nora rolls her eyes and says, “Ella, we don’t even know how to work that thing and we’re not allowed to touch it. The only people who know how to use it are Daddy and-”

“Hello, all. Who the hell made muffins? I got an eggshell and I’m ready to fire someone!” Taylor bellows. He laughs when he spots Hayley, who looks like she's just been scared to death. “Nice getup, Hayley.”

“Look, the girls wanted to stay in their pajamas, okay? So I decided to as well,” she explains.

Ella jumps at Taylor. “Make popcorn! Make popcorn!”

He looks at Hayley and she asks, “Do you know how to make popcorn?”

“I’m the popcorn  _ master _ ,” he brags. “I’d be happy to make some and  _ not _ overfill the machine, Nora.”

“Sounds like a story,” Hayley comments. “But yes, popcorn please.”

Nora and Ella visit the kitchenette and grab drinks for themselves and settle down in the bean bags to watch the movie they chose while Hayley and Taylor poke at the popcorn machine. Taylor chooses the only seat Hayley wishes he wouldn’t; the one next to her. She’s quite uncomfortable in her oversized t-shirt and shorts next to him.

“Popcorn?” he offers, stretching the bowl towards her.

“Thanks,” she whispers back, taking a small handful. “Sorry about your eggshell. That was definitely Nora, she cracked the eggs. You wouldn’t fire your own niece, would you?”

Taylor kept his eyes on the screen and responded, “I don’t believe in nepotism.”

“Your family’s entire business is run on nepotism,” she comments.

Taylor nods. “That may explain why I’m not the next CEO, right?”

And Hayley can’t help but point out, “That sounded bitter.”

“It’s not, I actually hope Justin fires me immediately following his rise to power. Maybe I’ll become a nanny, too.” Hayley glances over at him when he makes this joke and notices that he’s turned to face her. He gives her a wink and then asks, “If I give you my number, will you call me and give me tips on how to get hired while being underqualified?”

“Oh, piss  _ off _ ,” she says, nudging him with her elbow. “Besides, I already have your number, it’s in the handbook. I would have used it by now if I wanted to give you an even easier way of annoying me.”

“Wait,” he whispers. “It is? So you’re telling me that the last nanny could have totally called me but she  _ chose _ to try and screw  _ Justin _ ? I’m really offended.”

“Can’t say I blame her for not wanting to deal with you,” she jeered.


	9. Chapter 9

Hayley understands that she’s  _ technically _ not off the clock, even at three in the morning. She’s reminded of this when tiny hands shake her body and a little voice pleads, “Please wake up. Please help me.”

“What’s wrong?” she groans out. She’s only mildly concerned, if she’s honest, Ella had passed exhausting by far early on in the day.

The little girl sniffles and then murmurs, “I had an- an accident and m-my mommy locked her d-door ‘cause I’m not s’posed to bother her right now.”

“That’s okay,” Hayley coos and throws the blanket back. “I’ll just clean you up.”

The little girl began to sob. “Mommy’s gonna get mad at me!” she wailed.

“No, no. It’s okay, honey. Look, we’ll go get you some clothes and have a little shower. I’ll toss your sheets in the washer myself, she doesn’t have to know.” And so she leads the little girl back to her bedroom and then strips the bed of its sheets. Afterward, she goes and turns on the shower in her bathroom and helps her bathe.

“Can I sleep with you?” she pleads after her shower.

“Of course,” Hayley coos, “But please don’t pee on me.”

The following morning, Hayley wakes up quite surprised to find Ella in her bed. She’s so tired that she’s almost completely forgotten the events of the night before. She stretches and rolls over to go back to sleep, but hears a small voice say, “Hayley?”

“Yeah, hun?” she murmurs, her eyes still closed.

“Can you hold me?” she requests. Hayley hums and rolls back to Ella, pulling her into her arms. “Thank you.”

“Always, hun.”

She enjoys the warmth of the tiny body curled up next to hers but is bothered by the tickle of Ella’s tiny breath on her collarbone. She tries not to mind it much and eventually falls asleep again. The two sleep until her alarm goes off, which neither one of them is particularly happy about, but they have things to do.

“Can you go put on the clothes laid out for you?” Hayley asks. Ella nods and begins to shuffle towards the doorway. “And brush your teeth because I  _ am _ gonna smell your breath and if you didn’t brush them, I’m gonna make you use grown-up toothpaste and you won’t like it.”

Hayley brushes her own teeth and changes into real clothes. She makes her way into Nora’s bedroom to assure that she’s awake but barges into the bathroom that connects her room to Ella’s upon hearing the two girls arguing. She makes it just in time to catch Nora whack Ella’s hand with her hairbrush.

“Absolutely not,” Hayley gripes. “Give me that!” She snatches the brush from Nora and points her out of the bathroom, which she doesn’t even bother to argue against. Ella clings onto her and wails, so Hayley rubs her little hand that’s turned red from the force and gives it a quick kiss. “You’re okay. Can you wait right here?”

“Uh-huh,” she mumbles very sadly.

Hayley’s rather calm when she goes to sit beside Nora. “Are you gonna spank me?” She asks.

“No,” she says with a shake of her head. “I don’t believe in spanking, it doesn’t teach you anything but aggression. Can you tell me why you hit your sister?”

Nora sighs and groans, “She’s  _ annoying _ !”

“Yeah? Well, how did she annoy you? You’ve only been with each other for five minutes today.” She chuckles and then adds, “I know you’re a cool big kid now, but she’s your little sister. You shouldn’t hit her. If she’s being annoying, you should walk away.”

“She was being rude,” she mumbles back. She won’t look at Hayley, but she can tell she’s upset.

“What was she being rude about?” she questions. She picks at her nails and chooses not to respond. “Nora?”

“Do you like her more? More than you like me?” she wonders aloud. Her voice wavers and Hayley feels some sort of guilt about it. “Why did she get to sleep in your room?”

“Of course not!” she exclaims. “You’re both fantastic, okay? She had a little accident and asked me if she could, is all. Sometimes Ella needs a little bit of extra help because she’s little. You’re just so well put together, honestly. You can sleep in my room any time you want, I don’t mind. But I need you to not hit your sister. Now you have to play with her for two hours today.”

“Two  _ hours _ ?” She groans. “Please, no!”

Hayley laughs at Nora’s dramatic reaction. “Two hours or a two-page letter about how much you love her.”

She seems to stop and think for a moment. Hayley’s jaw almost drops from the consideration. “Two pages like… one paper front and back?”

“Nope,” she says. “Two as in two pieces of paper front and back.”

“Ugh!” she whines. “Fine, I’ll play with her!”

“Good, now go apologize.”


End file.
